


evergreen forest

by cosmicpoet



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fairy Tale Style, Forests, Immortality, Poetic, Spirits, enchanted forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpoet/pseuds/cosmicpoet
Summary: Kirumi and Maki exist ethereally, at night in a forest of spirits.Based on the forest from Hotarubi No Mori E, but minus the sadness.





	evergreen forest

Moonlight is soft; it crowns the hallowed ground in borrowed glory, seeping remnants of the sun into night - gold into milk-silver. Each twilight, once Helios has taken rest, the quickness of cool air works into the marrow and the bones of the thing; the earth, this great disaster heralded into glory through the permanence of time. Homer existed and is now studied, as each and every being must breathe a legacy with their last, lest be gone with the wind to exist as a sigh of air once in every while.

Kirumi knows this beauty, revels in it. At nighttime, the starlight within her pulls her towards the sky; light in step, barefoot in the forest, existing almost as something ethereal. Guided by the impossible lights in the trees - fireflies, or spirits; kind, wise, the forest incarnate - she never bruises nor cuts her feet on stray branches. Instead, she barely even touches the ground with each light step, her evening dress soaking in the air around her ankles, rippling like the little river she will soon arrive at.

As usual, Maki is waiting for her there. They have spoken of this, many times, the silent whispers of midnight echoing love to each and every spirit awakened; _I will wait for you, I will love you forever, et cetera, et cetera._

Her girlfriend holds her hand as they dip their legs in the cool water. Whereas the city may be polluted, the water in this stream is clear - somewhere between cerulean and crystal - and flows freely, with no worries of obstruction. Even the rocks, firmly planted in the earth, yet destined for erosion, prove no obstacle for the free-flowing water, smooth like peppermint.

Midnight heralds the song of the forest; soft and cyclical; sounds of owls and and the faint whispering of spirits’ melodies singing the harmony of love and peace - a song titled _hope._ And Kirumi sings, sweetly, no louder than a faint hum, whilst Maki closes her eyes and imagines the stars to double, triple, with each note. A chorus of violins springs into action, silk-songs rustling the leaves of the trees; trees which, existing in the forest, find that summer and winter have no bearing upon their leaves. The word for this is _evergreen._

And so Maki decided, long ago - perhaps centuries - to name this forest as such. _Evergreen Forest,_ a pillar of a long distant echo, a remnant through time, perhaps ricocheting off each lovely thought and kind action in the universe to end up here, the place where trees always bloom and the spirits will sing you to sleep.

The river, still, runs. There is no end to the beauty of this, sweet silence punctuated by the staccato of natural sounds; somewhere, rainfall plays as a backdrop, but the air is cool and dry here, as it always must be. Fated in books of old, somewhere, literature that neither Kirumi or Maki has ever read, that this forest must contain everything and nothing all at once.

“I love you,” Kirumi says.

“I love you, also,” Maki replies, her voice louder, carrying across the forest so that the sweet mockingbirds begin to proclaim love to the entire world, a sentiment carried and never forgotten.

Fated to meet nightly, for the days do not truly matter, Kirumi and Maki _become_ the forest; fruits plucked from trees in their pockets and flowers in their hair; what they take is given back in kind, when they remove anything that would pollute the water, any animals tangled will be freed.

_Guardians of the Eternal Night;_ the spirits call them, unspoken thanks on the tongues of the Gods; even Helios himself, burned into insignificance, would smile at such love were he able to exist at night. But alas, the sun must fall into peril nightly, and the moon - glorious as she must be by nature of borrowing - must sacrifice herself each night to allow mortals to live.

Maki reaches over to hold Kirumi’s hand. It is cool - not cold - but soft; each line on her palm shows another lifetime in which they have loved and breathed the cool night air. Lifetimes do not end, they merely renew, like old library books and the assuredness of morning. The forest raises them until they are far off the ground, the air cushioning them, entwined - the stars become them, touching against their cheeks, arms, closed eyes, blessing them as almost-Gods. The almost people of the Evergreen Forest.

No clocks exist here. This is merely a little sanctuary, a tiny pocket of the universe, tucked away inside stories and secret gardens and promises, where everything wonderful exists in time with each other. It is a beautiful place to grow old, if growing old were a thing for the immortals of the forest. Not-quite-spirits, not-quite-Gods, fully and wholly in love. That’s who they are: Kirumi and Maki. 

And yet, they know when sunrise approaches. As the city, the world, must wake once more and damn themselves to a world of cars and offices and coffee and TV-dinners; there is no place for this celestial twilight in that world. And so the forest must seep back into the imagination once more - a festival of beauty and hope just waiting, sitting in the sky, watching the sun take it’s slow and heavy path. And sometimes, Helios must smile on his journey, knowing that his nightly death must bring about the beauty of love.

Kirumi and Maki, beings of the forest, watch the sky turn from obsidian, to navy, waving through jades and roses until it begins to reach the herald of a soft orange hue, a signal that the night is over.

Once more, there is an embrace. Once more, the lights of the forest begin to fade, not forever, but merely for the day, and Kirumi and Maki envelop the last of the starlight and, with a passing glance - perhaps even a smile at the morning - fade into the essence of nighttime; daytime sleep in readiness for another existence in the Evergreen Forest. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my beautiful, wonderful girlfriend. I love her so much and I wanted to express that in poetic-ish writing.
> 
> Please comment if you liked this! :^)


End file.
